AUG
:For similarly named weapons, see AUG A3 and AUG HBAR. The AUG is a bullpup assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The AUG is used by Hudson and all the members of the CIA in WMD with a Suppressor and a Swarovski Scope, and has Yukon camouflage applied. An AUG with another Swarovski Scope but lacking a Suppressor can also be found in the little room where Hudson and Weaver breach through the windows (swapping it for the suppressed AUG is recommended, because from that point onwards stealth can be done with the crossbow). It appears to be the signature weapon of Grigori Weaver. Multiplayer The AUG is unlocked at level 26. The AUG is very powerful, killing in three hits at close-medium range, and four at long range. Unlike most other guns, when using an ACOG Scope the gun uses a Swarovski Scope, which, although very clear, makes the AUG's recoil extremely unpredictable; at random intervals the gun's recoil will "jump", causing the gun to go wildly off target. While the recoil can be off putting, at mid range the clearness of the sight can help put down enemies long before the gun begins to jump. It is, damage and range-wise, the same as the Famas, sharing identical iron-sights as well. The difference between the AUG and Famas lies in the recoil. While the Famas kicks up and to the right most of the time, the AUG stays more centered and the recoil can go in all four directions (mostly up and to the left or right). The recoil is more randomized than the Famas and has moderate recoil at increased distances making burst firing required at longer ranges, where four hits are needed to kill, it becomes slightly less effective as burst-firing is often needed to counter the recoil. The AUG also has more muzzle flash than the Famas which some players can find annoying. Overall the AUG is a rather versatile weapon; due to its 3-4 shot kill ability and high rate of fire compared to other assault rifles, the Famas and AUG (which are virtually identical statwise) both have the second highest DPS of any fully automatic gun in close quarters after the Skorpion, while at long range are second only to the Stoner63. Attachments thumb|250px|right|Attachment Overview *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope (Swarovski Scope) *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies This weapon is available in the Nazi Zombie maps "Five", Kino der Toten, Ascension, and Call of The Dead via the Mystery Box. It is seen with the Swarovski Scope which can cause slow ADS. In the Wii edition it can be found in Kino der Toten in the Theater Room under the auto turret, for 1200 points. If combined with Double Tap Root Beer however the already high rate of fire means that the gun can run out of ammo very quickly. Aiming down the sights isn't recommended, due to the fact that the lens is black, making it difficult to use inside dark areas. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the "AUG-5OM3", which is leet speak for the word "awesome". Pack-a-Punching it will add a masterkey.The masterkey comes with 36 rounds and can kill Hellhounds with one shot up to at least round 25. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here AUGBO.jpg|The AUG. AUGadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Player AUG.png|A player using the AUG in Black Ops. File:Aug_7.jpg|The AUG equipped with Yukon Camouflage, Swarovski Scope, and a Suppressor in "WMD". File:BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScope.JPG|AUG with Swarovski Scope and Berlin Camouflage. File:BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScopeReticle.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope. AUG_in_Wii.jpg|The purchase point for the AUG in the Wii version of Kino der Toten. 500px-Skydivingcodbo.jpg|Hudson skydiving. Note, two AUGs. 550px-59.jpg|Weaver with his AUG. Note that it lacks a foregrip AUGSOME.jpg|Side-view of the AUG. Note the missing trigger. AUG PICKUP ICON.JPG|AUG's Pickup text. augsome.jpg|The "AUG-50M3" 550px-Shot0004.jpg|The "AUG-5OM3" when switching to the shotgun YW.jpg|ADS the Pack-a-Punched Swaroski. Note the yellow lens AUG-5OME.jpg|Using Certain Console Commands The Player can See the Pickup Icon Silenced_AUG_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the AUG in "WMD" Trivia *The AUGs you use and along with the other ones in WMD appear to have a unique variant of Yukon Camouflage. *In the E3 demo, instead of holding onto the foregrip or the handguard, the player character seemed to hold onto the trigger guard. In a more recent demo of this mission at Gamescom, the player was holding onto the foregrip. *In the Wager Match trailer (2:13) the Swarovski Scope has changed. It does not have a circle but a full dot. *When the Swarovski Scope is attached to the AUG, the rails are removed. This is the only attachment that actually removes the tactical rails when added to the AUG. *Originally, the AUG had a unique reload animation, but it has been changed to the reload animation of the AUG HBAR from Modern Warfare 2. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' allows players to use the Swarovski Scope in multiplayer; a first for the Call of Duty series. *The AUG always has a Grip in multiplayer unless an underbarrel attachment is chosen. However, the Grip on the pick-up icon is always in a folded forward position, as if it were not in use. *The AUG in the campaign has no camouflage applied to the scope while in multiplayer any camouflage applied to the AUG fully covers the entire weapon with the exception of the Gold camouflage. *When in first person view in multiplayer, their Camouflage along with the gun itself, but in third person the scope is not. *Olive Camouflage only affects the scope, as the butt of the gun is already olive green. *In WMD, friendly members use AUGs without a Suppressor attached, although, until you get "blown", their AUGs will have the sound like they are Suppressed. *Adding a Grenade Launcher, Masterkey or a Flamethrower will give the AUG a unique heat shield. *The Masterkey on the AUG 50M3 will not produce a muzzle flash when fired; it appears to come from the main barrel of the AUG. Also when switching to the Masterkey with the AUG 50M3, it's name stays "AUG 50M3". *During the window breach in WMD, one of the Spetsnaz killed during the breach may also drop an AUG, with the same camouflage as those used by the player and his squad-mates. As all members of the player's squad are alive, it could not have come from any of them. *On the Wii version of'' Call of Duty: Black Ops'', the AUG is gray for default, and it is identical to other versions when the olive camouflage is applied. *There is a glitch when the player uses Red Dot Sight attachment. The Red Dot Sight will look unconnected to the gun, and hover above the gun. *There is a glitch while aiming down this weapons sights with its Swarovski Scope. When aiming, the scope will seem to dislodge from the gun and move further back, towards the players "eyes". This is most likely deliberately added to allow players (using small screens or otherwise) to be able to aim with less view restriction, in an attempt to make it equal to sight attachments and better than the iron sights. *When watching kill cams, the rails will move backwards as if they were the charging handle, however this only occurs when sights are attached. *The AUG model is missing the trigger, probably for saving memory. *A rare glitch will occur with the Swarovski Scope. Instead of having the black dot it will turn completely white or disappear for a few moments. *The AUG's iron sights are nearly identical to those of the FAMAS and G11. *From the early Gamescom footage and the Multiplayer Reveal, the AUG had a fore-grip that was unfolded when picked up/switched to, similar to when using the Grip Attachment on Submachine Guns. *The AUG with an Infrared scope does not lower center speed while the ACOG does. *On WMD, sometimes when Hudson opens the doors, the Swarovski Scope gains the Yukon camouflage until he brings his gun back down. (confirmed on the Wii) ru:AUG Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons